For many years, other than mails from post offices, we typically only received information from afar through telephones. However, in the past few years, ways that others can send us information have increased significantly. Just to list a few different modes of communication, we can be reached from standard desk phones, fax, cell phones, electronic mails, and instant messages. In addition, we can have more than one phone number and multiple electronic mail addresses. There are people we like to communicate with, and there are those we prefer to avoid. Managing information from all such different modes can be quite time consuming.
It should be apparent from the foregoing that there is still a need to help manage the numerous modes of communication.